Sakuya (RF3)
Sakuya is Shino's daughter and Pia 's best-friend but act like sisters. She doesn't like monsters. She loves traveling and seems to always be in the red money wise. Official description: An inn attendant who loves to travel. Sells items she finds in dungeons. Not a fan of monsters. Birthday: *Summer 25 Family: *Shino (Mother) Weapon: *Default: Claymore Reaction to liked cologne: Oh. It smells good. I like it. Sakuya's Date Request Micah: Hey, Sakuya. It's about the letter... Sakuya: Oh, you saw that? I thought I could start giving tours of the town to our customers. So I wanted you to come with me on a practice run. Micah: Oh, I see. Sakuya: Huh? Were you expecting something else? Your choices now: I didn't mean... Of course. If you choose: I didn't mean... Sakuya: It's nothing to be embarrassed about! Oh well. So, will you do it? Micah: Yes. But where are we going? Sakuya: Any tourist spot outside of town. Micah: Tourist spot? Sakuya: Like Privera: Flower Field, Sol Terrano: Star Dunes, Oddward: Rainbow Falls or Vale: Icy Rosebush. Micah So we just need to go to one of those? Sakuya: That's right. We should go by two of them at least. So let's go. If you go to Icy Rosebush: Sakuya: Snow grass... Freyr: it's so amazing. A plant growing here... Sakuya: Hey, Micah, do you know why this plant is like this? Have you heard before? Micah: What? Sakuya: This flower and plant, they're not frozen to begin with. See, over there, those aren't frozen. Micah: Oh, you're right... Sakuya: And you can see dew on the leaf and flowers. After they've grown to a certain point, they take on water to freeze themselves. Micah: What? They do it to themselves? Sakuya: They make themselves fragile and wait for animals to step on them and break them. The seeds that fall on the ice can't germinate, so they need the flower to be crushed. The reason why they're pretty is to draw attention to themselves so they'll be walked on. Your choces now: How sad. How strong. If you choose: How strong. Sakuya: Each of these might look like they're separate. But this flower field is all part of the one flower. It won't break and disappear. The more they're stepped on, the prettier the flower becomes. I think that it's really a strong and pretty flower... Micah: ... Sakuya: Oh, and at night, it's even prettier. You should come see it. Let's go to the next place. Privera Flower Field Sakuya: It's the flower field near town. It's traditional to get married here. You either wish for your love to never dry up, like the flowers. Or you wish that your love stays true, whether it dries up or blossoms. Which do you think is better? Your choice now: Love never dries up. Either one is fine. If you choose: Love never dries up. Sakuya: I like the latter. That's what's important. It's not about any one else, it's about you. You have to be willing to put it all on the line. You know? Micah: Yeah... Sakuya takes a step forward now towards the field of flowers. Sakuya: Well, anyway. Sakuya: This flower field is really something special. I hope you think so too. We can go back to the inn if you want. Sol Terrano Sakuya: This is a good spot to see shooting stars. Sakuya: Did you know? Micah: What? Sakuya: Shooting stars are light from objects burning up in the sky. Your choices now: How sad. It's so pretty. How plasmatic. If you choose: How sad. Sakuya: I thought so, too. But that light emits when these objects actually meet again. So... it's not saying goodbye, but more like saying hello again. Micah: Is that right...? Sakuya: Well, anyway... This is the only place you can see the stars like this. Maybe you could invite some one here that you're close to. Rainbow Falls. Sakuya: This Waterfall is called the rainbow fall. Because there's always a rainbow in the afternoon. And sometimes you can hear 'rainbow' being shouted... A rainbow spell now is displayed (obviously Daria's work!) Sakuya: ... Micah: ... Sakuya: The weather's so nice, and the falls can change so it's popular with couples. And it's really quiet... Another Rainbow spell. Sakuya: ... Micah: ... Sakuya: That's all for the tour. Let's go back now. You must enter the Inn to complete the Request. When you do, you and Sakuya automatically will walk toward's the Bathhouse counter. Sakuya: That's all for today's tour. Thanks for coming. I'm a bit more confident now, so thanks. from : http://faqs.ign.com/articles/113/1134146p1.html